a. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a stepping electromagnetic motor of the type having a stepping, rotor, and a stator which is made of at least two pieces.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The known electromagnetic motors of the above mentioned type comprise, most usually, a core passing through an energizing coil of the motor. This core is terminated at each of its ends by an ear-shaped portion. On each ear-shaped portion there is secured a corresponding end of one of the two other pieces of the stator. Each of the two other pieces of the stator terminates, at its opposite end, in an enlarged pole face.
This arrangement has the drawback that all the pieces of the stator are not in the same plane. In other words, the axis of the core of the coil of the motor, that is to say the axis of the coil, is not situated in the median plane of the stator. Moreover, a good contact is not always achieved between the ears of the core and the secured ends of the two other pieces of the stator, a gap or interface often subsisting between the two contact surfaces.